Scatterometry metrology systems may characterize the size, shape, or distribution of features on a semiconductor wafer by measuring and analyzing a pattern of optical radiation (e.g. light) scattered, reflected, or diffracted from the sample instead of and/or in addition to measuring an image of the sample. The pattern of scattered, reflected, or diffracted light detected by metrology system may be influenced by the specific features on the wafer as well as the wavelengths of light incident on the wafer. Accordingly, a sensitivity of this pattern of scattered, reflected, or diffracted light from a particular wafer may vary based on the incident wavelengths of light.
It may be desirable to characterize a wafer with multiple wavelengths of light. However, typical approaches for generating multiple scatterometry measurements increase measurement acquisition time relative to a single measurement and/or decrease the light associated with each measurement. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for curing defects such as those of the identified above.